Chase and Everest love story
It was a normal day in the town of adventure bay all the pups were out and about Marshall was at the beach withe Skye, Rubble was helping Mr. Porter load up some crates, Rocky and Zuma were whale watching with Cap'n Turbot And well Chase was just in his pup house feelling a bit down Chase's POV Ever since Skye and Marshall got together I've been having this strange feeling towards Everest. At first I was able to shake it off but now I just can't hold it in much longer I,i think I love her No one's POV Meanwhile Everest was having the same feeling toward Chase Everest's POV He's just so perfect I mean he kind, funny, smart, and so cute ever since I joined the PAW Patrol I just fell in love with him sooner or later I'll have to tell him No one's POV Chase was trying to catch some Zs when he herd some knocking of his door it was Marshall Marshall: hey Chase wanna play pup pup boogie with me and Skye Chase: no but probly in like an hour I'm just kinda tiered cause I haven't been sleeping to much Marshall: OK Marshall went inside the look out while Chase went back to sleep Chase's Dream Chase and Everest were walking side by side at the beach Everest: Chase I love you Chase I love you too The two kiss as the sun sets then Chase wakes up End of Dream Chase: OK I have to tell someone Chase went inside the lookout Chase: Marshall can I talk to you in private Marshall: OK bro what is it Chase: OK first off you can't lell anybody Marshall: OK Chase: I thing I have a crush on Everest Marshall: awwe you two would be so cute together Chase: should I tell her Marshall: totally Meanwhile at Jake's Everest: Jake can I tell you something Jake: of course Everest Everest: you know Chase right Jake: yeah he's one of Ryder's pups Everest: I kinda like him (blushing) Jake: you should tell him how you feel Everest: OK Back at the lookout Chase was getting ready to go to Jake's to tell Everest how he feels only to find Everest right behind him Chase: AHHHHHH Everest: OH MY GOSH IM SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO SCARE YOU Chase: its OK Im just an easy scare Everest: awwe that's cute Chase: (blushing) I need to tell you something Everest: i need to tell you something too Chase: OK you go first Everest: Chase I, I love you Chase: I love you too Chase kissed Everest who wasn't expecting is thought it was the best feeling in the world so did Chase Later that day It was around 7:30 and all the pups were getting ready to go to sleep Everest was staying the night at the lookout after she asked Jake she was going to sleep in Chase's pup house with the police pup Everest: Chase Chase: yeah Everest Everest: (with a smirk) I here that you can hold a straight face no matter what is that true Chase: yhea it's true Everest: looks like I'll have to put you to the test Everest jumped on top of the unsuspecting German Sheppard and rubbed her paws on his super ticklish belly Chase: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA EVEREST PLEASE NO MORE AHAHAHAHAHAH Everest: wow Chase you diddint tell me you were ticklish Chase: AHAHAHAHAH EVEREST PLEASE IM GONNA PASS OUT AHAHAHAHAH Everest stops tickling Chase Everest: so Chase looks like you failed the " keep a straight face no matter what" test Chase: ( panting) well you caught me off guard Everest: so you want round two Chase: OH PLEASE NO Everest: that's what I thought The two chuckled and went to sleep Chase: good night Everest Everest: good night Chase